


Порождение кинцуги

by IRON_STORM



Category: No Guns Life (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Body Modification, Bromance, Cyberpunk, Hurt/Comfort, Mechaphilia, Other, Pre-Canon, Violence, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRON_STORM/pseuds/IRON_STORM
Relationships: Inui Juuzou|gunner





	Порождение кинцуги

Становясь экстендом человек пытается вернуть потерянное, – так Виктор говорит.

А 13 теряет много.

Слишком. Много.

– Кинцуги. Память обо всех ошибках. – Закуривает. – Это способ восстановления дорогих тебе вещей до полного функционирования без скрытия предыстории.

Когда от разговоров о вылазках становится окончательно тошно, хэнз рассказывает о чем-то своем. Старом. Хранящемся веками. Что передается поколениями.

Это звучит как дар. Это выглядит как проклятье.

– …А отсутствующие части заменяют другими. Подходящими по форме, но не всегда по фактуре и предназначению.

Этот невосстановимый фрагмент слишком явен. Фрагмент под названием память, которого не найти в предметном мире. Хэнз склеивает скол тонким прозрачным стеклом, а под ним зияет все нутро.

Гнильем проступающее.

– Оверэкстенды вроде тебя, Джузо, порождения кинцуги.

К хрупкой керамике стыкуют металл. Больше раз за разом. С первого поколения, похожего на людей.

Второго поколения, похожего на оружие.

Третьего поколения – не похожего ни на что.

Мы спасаем солдат, – Виктор в это верит.

Влажно хрустит раздавленный череп. И трещит выдернутый хребет. 13 добивает всех, кого встретит. До кровавого месива, впитывающегося в землю. До невосстановимых осколков.

Всех – врагов, своих. Бьющихся в агонии. Пытающихся уйти. Обрывает крик одним ударом. Обрывает жизнь одним выстрелом.

И, опустив голову, наблюдает за хэнзом. Содрогается от вздохов. Сжимает крепче кулаки. Всем видом, всей позой – обезумевший экстенд, не иначе. Хорошая покорная пушка.

Смотри. Здесь некем управлять.

Смотри, Виктор. Здесь некого спасать.

Не соберете эти осколки.

Как лаком с серебристым пигментом на его руках, на его теле.

Он лишился сердца, и ему дали мощную помпу. Теперь не бьётся, не шумят клапаны. Нет диастолы – секундного покоя. Иногда ему кажется, что он чувствует вибрацию от её работы.

И еще как вспомогательный мозг гудит по ночам. Липким, темным, бессонным. 13 смотрит на хэнза, привалившегося к боку. Осторожно накрывает ладонью его волосы. Всё хорошо. Он рядом. Он в безопасности. Пока держится вплотную к спине – его не разобьют. И гниль не прорастет стежком дальше его руки.

13 не допустит.

Его волю извлекли, истолкли в порошок. Закопали где-то возле штаба. Будто и не было. Заменили дьявольским хребтом, имплантировали оружие, которым сам он не может управлять. Скрепили чистым до идеальной бирюзы лаком программы.

И хэнза приставили – костылем произведения искусства.

Пропасть между стрелком и пушкой – крепко склеили благородным серым цветом гнили. Модулем «рука». Уродливой клешней взамен анатомически верным мышцам.

И добровольно же шел на это.

Безумец.

– Кинцуги – это эстетика.

– Считаешь экстендов чем-то красивым?

– Нет, – усмехается, – эстетика не всегда красива. Дело не в этом.

Так в чем?

В выжженной пустоши. В звуках заходящегося стука винтовки. Хлопков бомб. Обрывающегося крика, уже не похожего на: Нет. Остановись.

– Стой. Джузо. Хватит.

13 покоряется. Ослабляет занесенный кулак. Но противника из рук не выпускает. Держит крепко, оборачиваясь к своему хэнзу. Это же хорошая работа, да?

Он же выполняет его приказ.

Их всегда направляют ворошить поселения гражданских, госпиталя. Где обычный солдат спасует, убежит. И над снайпером не возьмет верх хладнокровие.

Чем дальше они идут на юг – тем глубже прорастает гниль.

– Мы закончили.

Хэнз делает жест рукой – позвоночник защелкивается на предохранитель. Его стрелок – человек. Такой же солдат. Такой же инструмент. Но волю из него не изъять.

С каждым нажатием на спусковой крючок его лицо спокойнее. Его улыбка – безумнее. И быстрее кончаются сигареты в подсумке.

В его глазах отражается огонь. Ночные трассеры снарядов. Экстенд, ломающий глотку солдату. Бегущая по рукам кровь, переплетенная сеткой, красным лаком на краях осколков.

Это. Чертов. Естественный. Отбор.

Выживает сильнейший.

– Рано или поздно тебе придется довериться не только мне.

Нет. Мой курок принадлежит тебе. Я твой. Твой добровольно. Всем своим существом. Всеми своими приращениями. Мы же склеены вместе, ты помнишь? Помечены одним пигментом, – думает 13.

Он бодает руку, и она покровительственно ложится на его ствол. Гладит по металлу. По чужеродной детали, которая дополняет сломанного-его, идеально прилаженная, словно всегда здесь была. Всю его сознательную жизнь.

Зависимую. На игле одобрения.

– Мне тоже это тяжело осознать, напарник.

Ничей. Он не для страны. Не для штаба. Не для их рук с аккуратными ногтями и чистой кожей.

Для того, кто взял ответственность. Кто стал недостающим куском. Кто успокаивает его, гладя по челюсти. Кто смывает с него кровь. Кто следит за его оружием. Кто коротает с ним вечера. И убивает вместе с ним ночами.

Верная рука. Верной пушки.

Хэнз щелкает зажигалкой. Закуривает.

Смотря на него 13 понимает, какого быть неразбитым. Быть единым. Со всеми шрамами, запекшейся коркой пореза, стучащим сердцем, усталостью в мышцах, зябкостью от холода.

Это не зависть. Это не любопытство.

Хэнз проверят его на излом. Такие как он всегда ломаются с треском.

13 – на гибкость.

И на то, сколько хэнз выдержит трупов. Сколько выдержит его ласки провонявшими плотью руками. С той аккуратностью, которую он только может в них вложить.

Его стрелок любит играть с огнем.

Нет, любит держать огонь возле себя. И быть близким к нему как никто другой.

13 не нравится быть спасенным солдатом в глазах Виктора. Обезумевшим экстендом – в глазах союзников. Ему хочется быть эстетичным порождением кинцуги. Которого восстановили. Которого изменили. С окончатой невосполнимой пустотой, которую хэнз закрывает слой за слоем.

Каждой буквой. Каждым действием.

Этим безусловным доверием. Прочно закрепленным между ними негласно.

Ведь таким открытым его знает лишь инженер. С загашенными функциями подавляющей программой. Хэнз считает это лишним. Он берет своей уверенностью, педантичностью: укладывает на спину, садится сверху.

Сначала просто поглаживает. Затем – проходится по точкам.

– Тебе приятно? – не выпускает из зубов сигарету.

Как ему это удается.

– Да. Очень.

Он улыбается.

И продолжает.

Это чертово блаженство. От того, что это делает именно он. От того, как это делает.

И что 13 может ответно захватить ладонями его бока, провести большими пальцами по краю реберной дуги. Притянуть или отпустить. Приподняться и тереться стволом о его плечо. Горячее. Живое. Не пораженное серым пигментом гнили.

А хэнз изучает каждый сантиметр, каждую борозду склеенных осколков. Всю его гнилую натуру. Всё, что скрыто в нем и не видно глазу. Или наоборот – что явно, броско, экспрессивно.

Он его продолжение руки.

Он его чертов упрямый револьвер.

Он его благородная серая гниль.

Он его эстетичный предмет кинцуги.

Он – его. Точка. Это главное.

13 и не замечает, что зияющей дыры больше нет. И что через четыре года они понимают друг друга с полуслова, с начала жеста, с одного кивка. С закуренной сигареты. С введенного транквилизатора.

Теперь спаянные чем-то большим, чем доверие. Чем-то большим, чем устав. Чем-то низменным и примитивным, как отдернутая от огня рука. Как реакция на хлопок. Суженные от света зрачки.

13 фиксирует шпорой противника и наносит смертельный удар. Хлещет алая кровь на песок. Хрустит под ногой череп.

Это похоже на его свободу. Это похоже на его выбор.

Некому больше сказать про спасенных солдат – Виктор сгорел заживо в штабе.

Некому больше упрекнуть в безумии – так глубоко к врагам не заходил никто.

А завтра закончится война.

И с хрупкой керамики собьют прилаженный металл. Теперь его черед быть мелкими осколками. Он насладился этой жизнью сполна. Этой не_жизнью. Этим выживанием. Он готов.

Отстрелялся. Набегался. Забирайте.

– Не волнуйся. Не думаю, что они будут слишком уж плохо с тобой обращаться.

Хэнз взмахивает рукой на прощанье. Поправляет свою шляпу.

– Это не важно. Главное то, что будет потом. Напарник.

Чуть дольше держится в воздухе запах его сигарет.

13 не чувствует боли. Обиды. Предательства. Серая гниль сожрала его изнутри.

13 чувствует, как трещит осколок. Как слетают с него слои.

Как его курок больше никому не принадлежит.

Он – эстетичное порождение кинцуги.

И в нем вновь образуется брешь.


End file.
